The invention relates to a fastening system for fastening an object in a vehicle and in particular in an aircraft, and to a fastening device for this fastening system.
During the operation of a vehicle, the objects fastened therein and the fastening means which serve for the fastening of these objects are often subjected to various shocks. This in particular applies to objects which are fastened in an aircraft, such as for example to consoles and passenger service units which are assembled in a passenger cabin above the passenger seats, and to their fastening means, which when flying through turbulence or with extreme flight manoeuvres, apart from being subjected to the weight force acting in the vertical direction, are subjected to forces acting in the vertical and horizontal direction. This loading in the most unfavourable case can lead to damage to the fastening means and the fastened object, as well as to the formation of noise.